Dosed
by Problem Child1
Summary: I got dosed by you and closer than most to you FinnRory post 7.9 OneShot


Name: Dosed

Summary: _I got dosed by you/ and closer than most to you_ Finn/Rory post 7.9

Disclaimer: Amy and Daniel Palladino, along with the rest of the WB, own Gilmore Girls. I'm just borrowing the characters. Red Hot Chili Peppers own "Dosed."

A/N: _I got dosed by you and  
Closer than most to you and  
What am I supposed to do   
Take it away I never had it anyway  
Take it away and everything will be okay  
In you a star is born and  
You cut a perfect form and  
Someone forever warm _

_  
-Dosed _by Red Hot Chili Peppers

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was like high school all over again. Lucy was going out with Marty, but he was making passes at Rory, who was in love with Logan, even though he had been 3,000 miles away for the better part of a year, and was probably cheating on her, because fairy tales did not come true. Not that she was completely faithful herself. She was lonely, and Finn was there when Logan hadn't been.

She mainly saw him at night. He would whisper sweet things in her ear, hot drunk breath tickling her cheek and sending chills down her spine. He kissed her tenderly or hungrily, depending on his mood. He'd tell her how beautiful she was, and notice when she cut her hair or got a new pair of shoes. She suspected he got off on knowing that she was his best friend's girlfriend. He also didn't deny it when she asked about Logan's indiscretions, citing that he was only a man.

Not that she didn't know about them anyway. Stephanie had cheerfully told her, with proof and everything. Rory wasn't surprised. She knew she should have been surprised, or even mad, but she wasn't. She was a realist now: people didn't change, they really didn't. Exhibit A would be her mom and dad. Yes, she loved Logan. And she knew that he loved her, he really did. There wasn't ever a sliver of doubt about that. But she still didn't feel guilty when she was with Finn, just as she knew Logan wasn't guilty when he slept with whomever.

Naturally, Paris was the first to find out. If she didn't become a journalist, Rory was sure she has a future in espionage. She had come with Rory to pick up a few things she had left when she moved out of Logan's. As they were packing up boxes, she put her talking face on.

"So you've been less lonely lately," she commented.

"Logan came back," Rory replied.

"He still lives 2 hours away. But before that, you were less lonely. I was going to ask you about it, but I never was able to find the right place to ask you about it."

"What's your point, Paris?"

"I just told you my point. So what's up?"

"Nothing's up. I made some friends. Is that so hard to believe?"

"First of all, yes. Second, you look less lonely in other ways, and this was happening even before Logan moved to New York."

"I'm not a hermit, Paris! I'm able to make friends. And no one is making me happy in other ways than Logan."

"So you're cheating on him then?"

Rory whirled around from the box she had been packing to face Paris. "What? I wouldn't do that!"

"Your high-pitched out burst says differently. I hate it when you lie to me, Gilmore, you know I can tell."

"Are you ever going to take that job Russia offered you?"

"You know they won't hire me – I can tell when my food has been poisoned. So who is it?"

"I'm not cheating."

"Stop lying and tell me who it is."

"Why are you so sure that I'm cheating on Logan? I'm happy that he's back! I'm on my own again, and he's living closer, so I can see him more. I have friends other than you and my mom finally, and things are going good."

"You're lying to me even now. Why do you do this to me? I have other things to do than find out who you're having sex with. But you know I'm going to find out, so just come clean and tell me who you're spending your nights with. Make it easy for everyone here." Paris sighed as though Rory's stubbornness was annoying her.

The packing was completely abandoned now. Rory walked out of the closet toward the kitchen. "Say, hypothetically, I was cheating on Logan; why would I tell you?"

"Because you're my best friend," Paris replied seriously.

Rory groaned. "Are you really using that line on me?"

"You are my best friend," Paris insisted. "You've known that for a while. Besides, everyone knows that the hypothetical situation is code for what you're actually doing. So just tell me who it is."

"No. Fine, I admit it, I'm cheating on Logan. But you don't get to know who it is. That is between me and him, and no one else."

"He's not coming over to our apartment."

"Why would he? He won't be paying for any utilities, and it is kind of supposed to be a secret."

Paris sighed. "I don't blame you. I don't know what I'd do if Doyle moved out of the country and I never got to see him. Probably do the same thing you're doing as well. I have needs."

Rory held her hand up and grimaced. "And here ends our conversation. I think I can handle the packing from here, if you don't mind."

"Fine, I have to go back to dancing lessons with Doyle."

"Lucy already had her party."

"We signed up for a competition."

"I guess I'll see you later then."

"If there's a tie on the door, the living room is currently being occupied. Watch out for hazards, we're moving the furniture around."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Paris picked up her purse. "I'll find out," she promised before walking out.

Rory shook her head and walked back into the closet she formerly occupied with a glass of wine. The closet looked so empty without her stuff. She could sympathize with the closet. Her stuff used to be there, but now it was moved, somewhere else, but she was still there with a box to gather whatever was remaining.

She had barely been in there for two minutes when she heard the door open again. And she was certain she had locked that door. She set down her glass of wine and sighed. Walking out, she yelled, "Paris, I swear, if they don't recruit you for some sort of secret spy agency, you're going to start using your power for good and not evil."

"I had a key," replied a decidedly not feminine voice. Rory came face to face with Finn, who was dangling a key from his pinky.

"I didn't know I was going to see you today," came Rory's surprised response.

"I wasn't sure if I was going to see you again. I figured you'd be here, just to check again to see if you missed anything. So tell me, love, now that Prince Charming is back, am I just going to back to being his best friend?"

Rory turned away. "I don't know yet. Do we have to have this conversation right now?"

Finn turned her back around. "We could have this conversation anytime you'd like." He closed the door and cupped her face. "What about now? We could talk now," he whispered in her ear. She felt chills go down her spine. "What do you want to do now, ducks? Tell me what you want. I know how much you love to talk."

She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Finn," she breathed. "What are you doing? I'm not any good at this, you know that."

"I do know that." He straightened up and leaned against the wall. "I know a lot about you, Rory Gilmore. I know how much you love Logan. I know how giving up editor hurt you more than you give on. I know what your parents did was betrayal like you've never felt before. I know who your first love is, and I know the first person you had sex with, something you've never even told Logan because you're embarrassed. Love, I know more about you than Logan does, and above all, I know how much that scares you."

She sucked in a breath. "I don't know what to do, Finn. Logan is back. He's only a few hours away. But you've been there for me. And you know a surprising amount about me."

"You ramble when you're drunk," he joked.

"And you don't? Last week you stumbled in and gave me a ten minute speech on the difference between donkeys and horses."

"I can't believe you would ever think that there aren't enough differences to spend less than ten minutes talking about."

"Oh please, they're a long tail and a foot away from being a horse. Seriously, Finn, I can't believe you maintain that there is some sort of difference."

"Take that stance, see what it costs you." He stuck his tongue out at her.

She laughed. "Oh really?"

"That penguin I bought you will just have to go back."

"You're taking back my penguin? How mean! That means I have to take back your koala."

"Bitch!" he gasped. "Why would you do that to me?"

"You're taking away my penguin," she retorted.

He sized her up. "Touché."

She laughed. "It's been too long since I've seen you."

"Darling, it's been three days. And I missed you too," he admitted.

She sighed for what felt like the twentieth time that day. "So I guess we're back to talking about our predicament."

"Only if you want to. We could do other things." He wiggled his eyebrows over at her suggestively.

"Whatever we have, I kind of what to keep it up."

"That was all I needed," he growled. He strode over to her, cupped her cheek, and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to walk towards the couch, before tripping and falling down on the floor.

He laughed as he broke the kiss. "I love that you're clumsy, darling. But now that you're moving, how are we going to keep doing this?"

"At your place?"

"I'm sure Colin would just adore that," he replied sarcastically.

"Do we need to think about this now?" she whined.

He kissed the top of her nose and rolled off her. She curled up to his side and he began to absentmindedly play with her hair. "What do you want to think about?"

"Hmm. Hot cocoa, with extra whipped cream. And peppermint sprinkles on top."

"Do you know what I'm in the mood for?"

"Sex?"

"I meant food wise."

"No idea then."

"Lamington cakes, to go with your hot cocoa."

"You even make hot cocoa sound sexy."

"Are you implying that hot cocoa is, in fact, not sexy? Because I may have a few choice words about that one," he teased.

She laughed. "You make everything sexy."

"I'm a sexy person."

"That you are."

"Do you think it could be like this for a while, love?"

"It's going to come out sooner or later, Finn."

"Hopefully later. Because we know more about each other than I think anyone else."

"Except my mom," she chimed in.

"Naturally."

"Finn?"

"Yes, love?"

"Are we going to get back to the kissing part? Because I liked that part."

"I liked that part too, pet. And after that part, we can go out for some hot cocoa," he suggested.

"I like the way you think."

He smirked. "I like the way you look."

She smiled and pulled him closer. "I think it could be like this for a while, Finn."

End


End file.
